¿verdad o reto?
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: Los dos capitanes del equipo caos están en una situación muy normal y aburrida, hasta que la brillante idea del peli-rojo ara que todo cambie para ambos –nee Gazell… ¿verdad o reto?- yaoi


**Riuu Sokatsu: Buenooo estamos actualizando rapidito no…**

**Ikiro: ¬¬' eso estaba de mas ¿no crees?**

**Riuu: ¿Por qué comienzas con dialogo?**

**Ikiro: este fic será un intento de comedia y quiero que se vea un poco gracioso aunque sea al comienzo**

**Riuu: …**

**Ikiro: ¿que? -.-+**

**Riuu: …no funciona ^u^ **

**Ikiro: ¡ESO NO ES DECISIÓN TUYA! (suspira para calmarse) bien ahora disfruten**

**Riuu: traten de no dormirse XP**

**Ikiro: ¡RIUU!...**

**Fic pedido por: Gazuki Fukisuya y una amiguita que me lo pidió por mail pero como no me dio un apodo no diré su nombre (no sin su consentimiento ^^)**

''_a beses, hasta los juegos mas aburridos logran sacarte una sonrisa''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (odio escribir esto) _TToTT

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

¿Verdad o reto?

(NagumoxSuzuno)

Nagumo Haruya un chico de 16 años cumplidos hace un par de meses, cabello extrañamente peinado de color rojo piel blanca y ojos jades junto a Suzuno Fuusuke de 15 años, cabello arreglado hacia un lado un poco alborotado color blanco al igual que su piel y ojos azul cielo, esperaban desde la 06:00 de la mañana en frente de un establecimiento de revistas para comprar después de tres tortuosos meses la nueva edición del manga que estaba de moda, bueno, el segundo fue literalmente arrastrado hasta el lugar, por lo que estaba muy molesto y aburrido.

-¿no es emocionante?- pregunto Haruya alias Born muy emocionado ya que era su revista favorita y le prometieron en su cumpleaños que la tendría en cuanto estuviera a la venta, se esforzó mucho en sus estudios (lo cual nunca hace) para que no tuvieran alguna excusa para no darle el dinero

-no- respondió córtame y frio (muy común en el) Fuusuke alias Gazell

-…-Nagumo lo miro enojado-¡es el manga mas genial del mundo!- explico con tono de ''es obvio idiota'', el otro solo suspiro, como si le importara

-son las 07:00am, llevamos esperando 1hora y eso abre a las 10:00, no desayune y me importa muy poco si lo dibujo el mismo Alberto Espinosa Blanco y Mila Fernández de Espinosa (1)-finalizo secamente cruzándose de brazos, el otro frunció el ceño y se giro para quedar frente a la vitrina, poso ambas manos en el cristal y acerco su rostro provocando que su nariz tocara el vidrio

-_quiero tenerlo, quiero tenerlo, quiero tenerlo…_-susurraba repetidas veces mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el tan preciado manga

-eso no funcionara- sentencio Fuusuke provocando la ira de Haruya-*jach, ¿como me pude enamorar de un inmaduro como él?*-se pregunto mentalmente observando los tonos naranja de un cálido amanecer, muy común en una ciudad como Inazuma. Suspiro resignado, si que tenia suerte; primero el haberse enamorado del ex capitán de prominencia el cual es un chico, extraño, arrogante, altanero, malhumorado y cretino, luego la fusión entre polvo de diamantes y prominencia llamado caos le hiso creer a Haruya que podía ser su amigo y por esa razón ahora se encontraban en esa situación y lo llama para lo que sea, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que lo implica en esta clase de tonterías.

Su suerte no mejoraba, los minutos pasaban lentos y Suzuno comenzó a perder la paciencia, luego pudo notar que el otro chico tampoco estaba muy feliz

-¡carajo ¿Cuándo se harán las diez?- pregunto exasperado levantándose al fin luego de haberse mantenido de cuclillas a la vitrina mientras trataba inútilmente de arrancarse sus rojizos cabellos-¡me estoy aburriendo!-

-_idiota…_-suspiro hastiado, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del mayor la cual ignoro olímpicamente-entretente con algo-

-¡wou, no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-cuestionaba sarcásticamente Born-¿te parece si jugamos?-la mirada de Suzuno era de desconcierto, este chico tiene las mas extrañas de diversión

-¿Qué clase de juego?- temió preguntar pero sabía que Haruya era muy persistente

-¿verdad o reto?-

-no jugare eso, es de niñas- aclaro molesto Gazell

-¿tienes miedo?- se burlo el mayor

-cierra la boca baka-dio un gran, profundo y sonoro suspiro, coloco dos de sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, sabia que se arrepentiría luego de esto-…verdad-

-¿entonces si tienes miedo?- Haruya sonrió con superioridad

-solo pregunta baka- Born hiso una pose de pensar siendo observado por un tenso alvino-mmm… ¿te gusta alguien?-

-…-choqueado, eso era lo que describía a Fuusuke-¿Qué cara…-

-responde-

-yo…-comenzó a pensar ¿debía decir, ''si''? no mentiría y después de todo no pregunto quien, ¿pero y si lo hacia luego?, no, no se podía arriesgar a demás no quería un reto de este loco-eh…yo…s-si-se tapo la boca de inmediato ¿Qué había dicho? Eso no era lo que tenia pensado-d-digo ¡no!-

-es tarde ya dijiste que si- sentencio Nagumo

-a ver baka ¿verdad o reto?- ese idiota se las iba a pagar

-mmm…verdad- respondió con simpleza

-¿y yo soy el del miedo?-

-tu pregunta y ya- dijo Haruya fastidiado, Gazell tenia que ser listo y había algo que siempre a querido saber

-¿eres virgen?-

-nop-

-…- ¿como? ¿Que? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué lo dijo con tanta sencillez?-¿Qué cara…-Suzuno estaba deprimido, él quería en serio ser la primera vez del peli-rojo

-es mi turno-

-pero…-

-¿verdad o reto?- pregunto Haruya

-¡nada hasta que me expliques!- un silencio incomodo se formo entre los dos, eran lar 08:30 y aun no había rastro de persona alguna por esa zona

-¿Por qué te importa?- dudo Nagumo alzando una ceja

-yo…curiosidad- Fuusuke hiso una pausa-solo quiero saber, ¿Cuándo y con quien?-

-¿porque?-

-ya te dije que curiosidad, así que responde-

-hace tres meses, te has preguntado por que desaparecí en la noche de mi cumpleaños, hable un rato con Nepeer luego fuimos a mi cuarto y… él estaba destrozado porque Heat le había dicho que solo quería ser su amigo… solo paso-

-¿Qué ahora no son novios?-pregunto aparentando no estar hirviendo de rabia-*nota mental: planear una lenta y dolorosa muerte a Nepper*-

-los giros que dan la vida ¿no?-Suzuno estaba en blanco, sabia que esa noche había echo algo, pero justo ahora no podía recordar que

-ya que tus dudas se aclararon y como sé que dirás verdad…mmm ah claro ¿Quién te gusta?-

-no me gusta, LO AMO y no mereces saberlo-

-¿es un chico? Ya veo, hey ¿porque no?- pregunto ofendido

-porque no ¡y ya déjalo así!-

-no, yo respondí y ahora es tu turno-Gazell no lo pensó dos veces, trato de huir ya que no soporto, las ganas de llorar le ganaron pero la ágil mano de Haruya le impidió correr, de un jalo lo acerco a él quedando así, uno frente al otro, realmente cerca-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?- pregunto Suzuno encarando lo orbes jade del mayor-_te amo_-

-¿que?-Nagumo aflojo su agarre permitiendo que el menor se separara de él -eso… eso no es cierto, tú me odias-

-¿Cómo dices?- el alvino si que estaba confundido

-la noche de mi cumpleaños te busque para decirte…algo, y te escuche decir una gran cantidad de insultos hacia mí y hacías énfasis en ''el idiota capitán de cabellos encendidos'' me destrozo lo que dijiste y… luego sucedió lo de Nepper, iba a decirte que te amo pero, me desprecias tanto que…yo quería tener contigo mi primera vez pero no soy correspondido- los cristalizados ojos de Suzuno se abrieron de manera repentina, ya lo recordaba

-y-yo me, me refería a Grand- ahora eran los ojos del mayor los que amenazaban con salirse-Haruya ¿verdad o reto?-

-¿que?-

-responde por favor-

-verdad-

-Haruya… ¿me amas?- el aludido tomo los hombros del alvino y le dio un apasionado beso, el cual fue rápidamente correspondido

-… te amo- respondió sonriente recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Fuusuke-¿verdad o reto?-

-reto- respondió el alvino, Haruya tomo su mano y salió disparado en dirección a la academia Alius

-E-espera, ya son las 10:00 ¿y el manga?- dudo Fuusuke siendo arrastrado

-eso ya no me importa, esto será más divertido que cualquier manga-

Y así se alejaron, luego el alvino tendría que agradecerle a Nepper por haberle enseñado a su capitán tantas cosas…si que lo iba a disfrutar

Fin^^

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Si se preguntan quienes son Alberto Espinosa Blanco y Mila Fernández de Espinosa son los creadores de helados EFE una marca venezolana deliciosa ^¬^**

**Aaah! Me gusto, no se ustedes pero yo adoro a esta pareja (gracias a Gazuki Fukisuya ¬¬') pero igual**

**Mis últimos fic han tenido muchas respuestas así que**

***.'* GRACIAS ^ .^**

**No olviden sus reviews y lamento si se durmieron, como he dicho anteriormente…no soy buena con la comedia -.-'**


End file.
